wiksterialanefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Confrontation, Part 2
"Confrontation, Part 2" is the 9th episode of Wiksteria Lane, and the second part of first season's finale. Summary After being shot in the torso by a gun-toting Jdg98, Renaboss must be promptly cared for as he slowly bleeds to a possible death. Meanwhile, Lynettefan2626 and ImmaGleek enjoy the show from a safe distance, and UFO Editor has some explanations to give regarding the murder of Wiksteria Lane's founder, DoctorStrange. Plot Black screen. Flashback sequence - We see Lynettefan2626's creepy smiling face. In front of him, DoctorStrange announces to him, as he reaches out a hand to shake his, that he has now been officially made administrator of Wiksteria Lane. He says the official announcement will be made to the crowd the following day. Lynette smiles some more, thanks him, and claims to be very, very happy. KiMO, on the other hand, seems quite outraged by this. UFO Editor is also there, and, knowing what he knows, can't be too proud of his neighbor either. Doc tells Lynette he's just in time to fill the void left so suddenly by Villain fan, they can be an admin quartet once more. Lynette says he'll do his best to fill his shoes, and Doc says he believes that. "After all, in a few months you've already beat every single one of us with your contributions to the lane. You'd be #1 on the leaderboard if it weren't for me being the founder. I know you'll do many great things to help our lovely community." Lynette, as always, smiles. End of flashback. In the present time, Lynette is seen, smiling, in his office, standing outside the window. Lady barges into the office, all "Mon Dieu, did you hear that?" Lynette turns to her and says, "Hear what?". "It sounds... almost like, popping... like gun." Lynette says, "Darling, I didn't hear anything, you must be mistaken." "I tell you, it sound like gun go boom." Lynette says, "Honey, please, that is senseless. We're the only people in this street who have a gun, for presidential matters of defense. And it's safely stored away in our locked safe. I didn't hear anything, but even if you did, I'm sure it was nothing." Lady gives one look to ImmaGleek; they're both still irate. Lady says, "Okay, then. Sorry I... interrupt your meeting." She leaves the office. Lynette resumes looking out the window. Imma says, "I thought that's what we were waiting for, a gunshot. Aren't we gonna go over there?" Lynette says, "No. We're gonna let this play out, as though we know nothing. By the end of this, UFO will be dead and Jdg will be put away for theft and murder. Hopefully, that goddamn annoying new jones of ours will also be dealt with." He turns to his secretary and says, "I told you, Imma... sometimes the best strategy is laying low. We're gonna stay here and enjoy the unfolding of events from a safe distance." He turns back to the window and says, "It'll get bloody... I'm sure of that. But this time the blood won't be on my fucking hands." Over at UFO's template, Jdg98 is freaking out, crying and gasping for air at the sight of his wounded friend bleeding severely from the torso. Renaboss is in a state of shock. UFO starts shouting at Jdg, "What did you do? What the fuck did you do?!" Jdg starts apologizing to Rena, and worrying sick about him. Rena says, stuttering, that he thinks he's okay, the bullet only hit the side, and he doesn't think it hit anything major. "I think I-I, I'm gonna be... alright. We just, we need to take the b-bullet out and stop the bleeding." Jdg rushes to the kitchen, sorts through the drawers until he takes out a large knife. He rushes back to the aid of the bleeding man. UFO is alarmed by the large knife. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "We have to... you heard him, we have to take out the bullet." "Are you insane?! Oh, my God!! We have to take him to the hospital!" UFO starts picking Rena up, but Jdg starts crying even more: "No!". UFO is stopped, asking "What the fuck do you mean, no?!" "I... I...", Jdg is inconsolable, "They're gonna... they're going to arrest me. And ban me. I, I, stole a gun, and, and, and shot someone, after I threatened to kill you. I... was gonna kill you. I was. I know it." Rena and UFO are getting it now. The streams of blood keep pouring onto the floor rapidly. Rena puts his hands over the wound, to no avail. "They're gonna... please, please, we can't go to the hospital, they're gonna arrest me." The young man can't stop crying. UFO says, "There's nothing else we can do." "Yes," Rena says, "There is. You guys... you're gonna have to do this. For me." UFO puts him down on the floor, in a state of shock, and confusion. "You're gonna have to..." Rena keeps saying, "Take it out. Take the bullet out." UFO says, "We... I can't, I can't do it, it's too... you can die." Rena tries to comfort the neighbor, despite being in the precarious situation himself. "I'm... fine. I am, I know... just... take the damn bullet out. Fix me." Jdg says, "We can... cut it out?", yielding the knife. UFO reprimends him: "Are you out of your damn mind???!! That knife is huge!" Rena, between gasps, says, "Find... something smaller. To take it out." Jdg asks, "What can we use? What do you have around here?" UFO is silent for a few seconds, and says, "I... I have something." He gets up and leaves, and Jdg puts his hands over Rena's, on top of the wound, to help compress it. UFO returns to the living room with a box. Jdg says, "What is it?" UFO opens the box and takes an item out: a blood-stained letter opener. Flashback - UFO is seen in the same living room where he is in the present. He is seen cutting through an envelope with his letter opener. He takes out the documents... and they are print screens of the History track records of the wiki. Ones from his department. From when Lynettefan added extra pictures over and over, for the purpose of cheating. UFO is surprised by this, and as he turns the pages, he finds a note, written in purple stationary, that reads, "I know what you did. Not cool, man. I'm going to tell." UFO drops the documents, out of pure shock. After a few seconds of hesitation, he unknowingly puts the letter opener in his jeans' pocket, and leaves the template. UFO is then seen heading up the stairs in Doc's template. In the living room, Doc and Jdg are seen having a talk. Jdg says that he's worried he's gonna get kicked out of the lane, a place he's come to love, because his uncle has perished due to cancer now. Doc tells him he can stay in that house for at least another full year. He's got it covered. Jdg is beyond thankful. In the upstairs room, UFO looks through Doc's papers. He sees copies of the track records... and stationary paper, colored purple. He puts the papers down and tries to fight back the tears. He then leaves, but not before picking up a DVD. It takes all the strength in Renaboss' body to abstain from screaming out the agony he feels at that moment. As UFO digs into his shirtless torso with the letter opener, in hopes of removing the bullet, Jdg tries to calm him down and instructs him with a sort of breathing exercise. UFO says he thinks he's almost got it. He feels the bullet touching the tip of the opener, and after a few tries is able to get it out. He stares at the fully red bullet in his hand, blood dripping from it, as Jdg rushes to try and stop the bleeding by bandaging it and wrapping a large cloth around Rena's torso. UFO says, "We... we can't just... wrap it up, he needs stitches." Jdg says "What?..." with a look of despair on his face. "He got shot," UFO says, "He has to be stitched up. We still... we still need to take him to a hospital." Rena says, "No, no, I think, I think I'm fine." UFO says "You have a bullet hole in your body. And I had to stick a letter opener in you. You are not fine, stop saying that." Jdg cries desperately. "Oh, God... I'm screwed. I am so fucking screwed." Rena says, "No, no, you, you guys can try and stitch me up, I... I'll be alright, I will." UFO screams at him, "Stop it! Shut up! I can't have you dying here." Rena says, "I'm not gonna die.", and Jdg says "You killed him..." The other two men become silent. Jdg continues: "You killed... Doc. DoctorStrange, you killed him... all of this, and... I forgot." UFO is static. "You killed... my best friend. I... I just wanna know... why?" UFO gets teary-eyed yet again. Jdg's voice gets even more trembly. Rena sobs as he puts pressure on his wound. "Why... did you do it? We could have all been so happy here. If Lynette... were demoted, we'd all be so happy. But you killed him, and you destroyed... everything. ...Why?". UFO breaks down in tears. Flashback - It's nighttime on Wiksteria Lane, and Doc is seen getting out of his template and into his car. He gets it started and drives away. UFO's car is then see getting fired up too, and follows him. Doc approaches the wooded area on the outskirts of the lane, and UFO changes lanes to be sided with his car and bangs Doc's car on purpose with his, causing his friend to lose control of his vehicle and collide with a tree. Doc's airbag goes off, and he slowly regains composure, as UFO parks his car and gets out of it. Doc gets out too, slowly, a bit zany, and turns on his friend. "What the hell, man?! What the hell was that? I could have died!" UFO sternly tells him, "I wish you had..."; Doc is shocked and confused. "What... the fuck is wrong with you?" UFO pulls out the print screens of the track records and points them at Doc's face. Doc asks what he's doing with that. UFO says, "You were... you were just on your way to the Community Hall, weren't you? You were gonna rat me out." Doc asks "What?" "I know you know, Doc! Lynette cheated. He cheated his way to the top and I helped him. I only did it cos... cos I believe in giving people a second chance. I didn't want him to get banned because of it. Seemed... so extreme." Doc says, "I know... I know, I..." "No!" UFO interrupts him. "No, you don't get to talk now. I can't believe this. I have been your friend... for so many years, I helped you develop this place, and this... this is how you repay me?! By, by, probably getting me banned just because I did something that I thought was helpful? Just because I looked the other way, ONCE?!" "UFO, you don't understand..." "No. I, I think I do. You wanted this all along. You wanted that, that creepy bastard to move on up. So you could get rid of me and Kimo. Own up to it, God damn it." Doc lashes out, "You are way out of line!" UFO starts crying. "I don't wanna... Doc, I need this... I need, my template, that... community. I need it. Please, please, don't take it away from me." Doc says, "I can't believe you right now. You know what, screw all of this. I'm busy right now, I have to report Lynette to the staff. Cos if you had already, if you'd just done your damn job, I wouldn't have to sort this mess out at this point." UFO yells at him with fury, "I WAS DAMN GOOD AT MY JOB!". Doc turns back to him and says, "And now you're screaming. Great. No, UFO, you screwed up. I know you meant well, but you screwed up. And now everyone has to pay for it. You think this is easy for me? As far as I'm concerned, I have just lost a friend. It's not easy for me. So stop whining about it and let me do my job now." Doc turns his back and prepares to leave, but then turns back to him and says, "And by the way, you're paying when my car gets fixed." Doc starts heading out and an enraged UFO screams out of anger and hurt as he takes the letter opener out of his pocket and stabs Doc in the back with it. Doc lets out a yell of agony as he falls to the asphalt, with UFO on top of him. UFO turns him around, all the while screaming, while he stabs his friend repeatedly in the stomach, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Doc's face conveys a look of pure horror and pain as he slowly dies. UFO stops, drops the letter opener to the road, and gets off of his friend. He cries out in shock and regret as he looks at his bleeding friend. "Oh, God..." Doc uses his last breath to say something to him. UFO tries apologizing, as Doc tells him, "I... I was gonna... I was gonna report h-him... Lynette... and tell them... it was on me." UFO, confused, asks, "What?" "I was gonna tell them... it was my mistake. That I was in charge of the History that day. They can't... I'm the founder. They can't kick me out. I was... gonna make everything better... again. For all those... wonderful days." Doc then stops moving, stops breathing, talking. Dead. UFO gasps in horror as he realizes he has just stabbed to death his best friend. Who was gonna take the fall for him. UFO crawls away from the cadaver, horrified, and sits down by his friend's car, grabbing his knees, rocking and crying. "Oh, my God..." Jdg utters. UFO is crying uncontrollably by now. "I have... I killed my best friend. And I, I, I... every single damn day... I can't live it down. I can't let it go." Rena tries to get up from the floor, but nearly faints. Jdg rushes to his aid and UFO is alarmed. Jdg says, "Oh, God... we have to... we have to get him to a hospital. You were right." UFO nods affirmatively. "I never... owned up to what I did. Until... now." Jdg says, "I... I have to. I have to own up to what I did." He tries to get Rena to stay up, and then turns to UFO and says, crying, "I am so... so sorry." UFO tries to give him a smile, but is unable to. "There's more..." he then says. Jdg and Rena's attention is caught. Flashback - UFO is crying near the car. Footsteps are heard. He looks up and sees Lynette. He is scared. Lynette notices the cadaver, and kneels down by it. UFO doesn't know what to say. He can only see Lynette's back, as the new admin says, "You... you just killed Doc. Not cool, man." These words provoke a resounding effect on UFO, whose face is lit up with shock. Lynette turns to him, smiling. "Oh, my God..." UFO says. Lynette asks, "What?" UFO gets up and says, "You... you did it. You sent me those papers." Lynette says, "Why, I must say I have absolutely no idea what you mean. I was told to come here and meet with you two." UFO says, "Oh, God... you... you knew he was gonna report you. You knew it, and... and you turned me against him." Lynette says, "Oh, don't act so shocked, UFO, makes your face look fat. I didn't put a damn knife in your hands, did I? I always knew you had a bit of a temper, behind that... passive-agressive 'oh I'm so cheery and nice' behavior." UFO starts sobbing uncontrollably. Lynette turns to the cadaver and says, "Well... we have to clean this up now, don't we?" UFO starts crying about how he's gonna be arrested and banned. Lynette says, "No, no, no-no-no, we shall have none of that. It's simple, truly. We bury the body. Not to mention the secret. We announce that he passed away in a tragic, tragic car crash. He always said he never wanted a burial, so we'll just claim to preserve the ashes or something." UFO is confused. Lynette continues: "He's dead now... that means I'm the top admin of Wiksteria Lane. Goody." UFO says, "You're a monster...", to which Lynette replies, "Oh, stop it, you hypocritical prick. You killed your best friend. You don't get to judge me for anything I do." UFO looks at the dead body and gets shaky. Lynette simply says, "So... please tell me you have a shovel." The following morning, still in the flashback sequence, a community meeting is held again on Wiksteria Lane. UFO tearfully announces to the crowd the passing of DoctorStrange in a car crash. "It was our beloved leader's wishes that he was never buried. So he's been... cremated, and we are now in possession of his ashes, which will forever rest in the presidential manor. I... at this moment, all I can say is... I'm completely devastated. Which is why I have chosen to, at least for the time being, resign from the role of administrator. I just... can't see myself being too helpful from now on. So, I, um, I give the word to our new leader, the second best in command at the time of Doc's death, Lynettefan2626." UFO steps away, and Lynette takes the stand. The crowd is depressed, and no one claps or cheers this time. Also, and in a very rare moment, Lynette too abstains from smiling. "It is unfortunately with great sadness that I become the leader of this beautiful community. I always aspired to aim for the stars, to reach for the highest of goals. Never had I imagined I would be bestowed the greatest of honors under such horrible circumstances. I bid the best of wishes to DoctorStrange, in a profound hope that, wherever he is now... he is happy. And making it a better place. Because that's what he did. He made this community from scratch, and he made it wonderful. I hope to continue from where he left off and maintain the same level of prosperity and the same aura of overwhelming peace that he strove to uphold. Thank you, Doctor. However, and this is also something that saddens me, I have decided that, with Doc's demise and UFO's resignment, it is only prolific and productive, in my point of view, to act as the sole decider of the matters of the wiki. Four heads made great work together. Two heads, honestly, seems rather redundant. Which is why I have decided to demote KiMO from office duties to becoming a regular contributor. One of you." Kimo's head turns in shock. "Wait, what?" Lynette says "I am so sorry, Kimo. I hope you don't take this personally." Kimo is beyond shocked. He turns to UFO and says, "Did you know about this?" UFO doesn't respond. Kimo turns to Lynette and notices his smile has surfaced again. "Oh, my God... GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Lynette calls security and his new henchmen drag a kicking and screaming Kimo out of the perimeter. Lynette turns to the crowd, trying to conceal his smile, and to divert their attention from the ongoing scandalous situation, and says, "Ah, what a horrible, horrible day..." In the present, Jdg picks up UFO's phone. He calls for an ambulance, claiming that his friend has been shot. UFO is surprised by this. "They're gonna arrest you..." he says. Jdg replies, "I know. I don't care. I can't let him die and... I deserve it. I did something bad." UFO hears this and starts breaking down in tears again. Jdg tries to calm him down, saying, "Hey, hey, stop it, stop it, look, look at me." UFO does, trying to fight back the tears. "You... snapped. You thought something bad was happening. Because of that... horrible man. It happens, people snap. I did." UFO says, "It just hurts me so much." Rena tries to get up, but can't. Jdg says, "I know... it'll... get better, maybe. I think... I think you should turn yourself in. Like I am going to. UFO, this, with this we can take him down. You'll pay your debt, for what you did, and... maybe someday it'll all get better." UFO tearfully says, "I can't... I'm not... I can't do it. My life is such a hell already. I don't wanna go to jail." Jdg says, "Look... if it means anything... I forgive you." UFO stares at him for a few seconds, silently. "You do?" "Yes. I forgive you. And I am sure... I am sure Doc does too." UFO smiles, through the tears. Jdg says, "It's gonna be alright, okay? Lynette is gonna pay for what he did." Jdg leaves him to try and aid Rena again. UFO says, "Yes. It will be." Rena is almost fading out, and Jdg tries to get him to stay awake. UFO continues: "You're gonna make it okay. The two of you. I know you are. I trust you." Jdg, without looking at him, asks what he means. UFO starts saying, "This... what is happening... is all Lynette ever wanted. Doc is dead. KiMO is dead. He wanted to get rid of all the administrators. The only people who perhaps had the means, the knowledge and the experience to take him down." Jdg says, "Well, there's still you." UFO says, "No. I'm powerless now. I can't go to jail, Jdg. I won't." Jdg says, "Where are you getting at?". "When they get here... the ambulance... you're gonna tell them I shot Renaboss." Jdg is confused. Rena is fading in and out. UFO continues, "I stole the gun... and I shot him." Jdg asks why he would say that. UFO picks up the gun from the floor. "It's all Lynette ever wanted... all the admins gone... so he could rule in peace." Jdg is more focused on getting his friend to stay awake. UFO lifts up the gun. "Two down..."; he puts the barrel in his mouth... "One to go." The shot is heard around Wiksteria Lane, followed by a horrifying, skin-creeping scream let out by a frail 13-year-old. Lady Junky, in her kitchen, drops the glass she was drinking from. In his office, Lynette smiles yet again, while Imma recovers from yet another scare. Lynette's smile fades when he sees Lady crossing the street, however. The ruler and his secretary follow after her. An ambulance is heard approaching. The three enter the template to find a shirtless Renaboss, wrapped in a bloody cloth, crying against a message wall, while Jdg screams out loud by the body of UFO Editor, whose blood decorates the walls. Lady screams and almost faints, while Imma is shocked beyond belief. The sight of the blood makes her teary-eyed again. Lynette smiles. Lady starts crying from all the shock, as the ambulance parks on the street, near the template. Renaboss notices the three people by the front door. He puts all of his strength into getting up, walking over to them... and punching Lynette in his jaw, seemingly out of nowhere. He then almost drops the floor, as Lynette is thrust to a wall. Lady screams and rushes toward her boyfriend. She asks Renaboss what he is doing, and the weakened man tells Lynette, who's trying to wipe the blood off his mouth, "Watch your back... I'm going after you. You're dead." He passes out for good, and the paramedics rush him to the ambulance, while one of the male nurses calls the coroner's office to come and pick up the dead body. Jdg is left crying in the room. Later, in Lynette's office, he and Imma make a champagne toast. With a large grin, as per usual, and a creepy look, Lynette says "Thank you, Lord, for blessing us today with the passing of our dear friend UFO Editor. May he rot in piece." Imma says, "It's done. You must be so relieved. The former admins are all gone." "Yes, Imma, my dear. It's been a long, arduous process, but it's done." Imma says, "You got lucky. If things had gone down differently, if UFO hadn't killed Doc..." Lynette replies, "I like to believe we create our own luck. I am, indeed, lucky. But I also fight hard for what I want. But I have to give credit where credit's due... thank God I have you to help me." Imma smiles and they drink some champagne. She asks what happens now. Imma says she'd do anything for him. Lynette says, "Oh, and I am quite aware of that. And thankful. And I'm also glad I happen to be such a good actor. After all, I was completely blindsighted when UFO accused me of turning him against Doc. You could have given me a heads-up, you know?" Imma smiles and says, "What can I say? Sometimes I like to play games myself... and watch the unfolding of events... from a safe distance." Lynette grins. "May I ask why? I know you'd do anything for me, but... there must be some other reason. Why did you send those documents to UFO? In Doc's stationary, no less. You went to a great deal of trouble there." Imma takes a few seconds and says, "Whenever UFO saw me... swooning around you... he would ask me what I see in you. 'You're such a nice girl. You know he's not a good guy. Why do you like him so much?'. He would always say that... nice girl..." Imma fixes her eyesight on her boss and says, in a snidely manner: "He didn't know a single fuck about me." The boss and secretary toast again, and drink. Lynette then heads for the window and she asks him what happens now. "Now... we have to deal with the matter of those two pesky fellas. They're gonna have a thirst for vengeance now. But I know exactly how to do away with them. They're minor problems. I know who can get rid of them for me." Imma smiles, as though she's turned on by some idea in her head, and starts saying, "You don't mean...?" Lynette interrupts her, saying, "Yes. I do believe we have Americana on speed dial. Give her a call, would you, dear?" They both smile and drink up. And look outside the window, appreciating yet another beautiful day on Wiksteria Lane. Overview of the street. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 109 01.png Promo 109 02.png Promo 109 03.png Promo 109 04.png Promo 109 05.png Promo 109 06.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales